Verbal Venom
by Kisekilotus
Summary: The pen is mightier than the word, and the tongue is more caustic than acid. And sometimes the brain fails to inform the tongue that there is more to a person than their outer appearance.  ONESHOT  Gaara,Choji,Lee


**BACK IN ACTION! For a little while at least haha I'm still doing oneshots until I figure out what full fic I wanna write (check the first paragraph of my profile for more info). Thanks for the love and support in my absence =D**

**So this here very short story's about three little lads and it's based off Christina Aguilera's song Beautiful. Hope you like it and I hope it give a good message. Review por favor and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> Disclaimer: I own nothing ='(<strong>

* * *

><p>After breakfast that morning, Choji jumped from the table with an ecstatic smile covering his round face. "I'm heading out!"<p>

"Choji? Where are you going?" His mother asked with a smile, happy to see her son in such a great mood.

Choji paused at the doorway and jumped turned to face them. "Some of the guys from the academy are gonna play ninja today. They said if I make it on time I can join in!"

Mrs. Akimichi smiled and nodded as both she and her husband waved their son goodbye.

Footsteps mutedly patted against the hot sidewalk as the eager Akimichi hurridly weaved through the casual walkers. The feeling of the wind rushing across his face- the thrill pulsing through his nerves each time his foot contacted the ground- soon excited him so much that Choji found engaged in a race against himself.

"And it's Choji Akimichi with a big lead on the first straight…" he panted beneath his breath as he careened through the dying crowd of people. A thin sheen of sweat coated his ruddy skin.

"This is it folks," he continued, his eyes narrowed at the corner ahead, "all Akimichi has to do is clear this last turn and he's guaranteed to-ow!"

Choji's announcement was cut short when he ran full body into a young, built man who was probably in his early twenties. Choji fell flat on his bottom along with the other man, whose bag fell onto the ground and various contents spilled out.

"C'mon kid, watch where you're going!" The man growled, placing a hand on his side, then getting up on his knees.

Choji flushed and apologized. "Sorry mister, I-I didn't know anybody was-"

"Forget it kid!" The man snapped, his tone far from forgiving.

"Here, I'll hel-"

The man snatched the orange Choji had picked up and threw it in the paper bag. " I said forget it," he snarled, picking up the final piece of fruit and flicking in down in the bag. "Just watch where you're going next time."

The man stood and Choji mirrored. Choji looked up at the guy whose towering frame looked down on him with a disgusted scowl on its face. Choji started to run off, but in light of the circumstances, he opted to walk instead. A brisk walk. Because he had seen that face before, and he knew what was coming. He thought he was out of earshot, but when he heard the scoff, his hands trembled and he began running.

He didn't turn off down the street that would lead him to his friends. He didn't turn around to go back home. Instead, Choji ran as fast as he could down the straight road that he hoped would lead him far away from everybody.

But he didn't run down it fast enough.

Shaking his hand, the man disgustedly watched Choji run away and Choji heard him muttered under his breath, "Tchhh, fatass." 

* * *

><p>"So answer me<strong> Dork<strong> Lee!" A squinty eyed kid snickered. "How's it feel to be the _only_ ninja who can't use ninjutsu?"

"…67...68...69..." the strained, quiet grunts continued on as if oblivious to the taunts.

"Hey **Weirdo**, Kentsu's talking to you!" Another voice joined in.

The squats continued. "…73...74...75..."

"What are you deaf _and_ hopeless?" The group of boys erupted in malicious laughter.

"…78...79...80..."

"Hey, hey Lee! You'd better call bug boy, there's some kind of caterpillar growing on your forehead!"

"You idiot, those are his eyebrows!" Kentsu played along.

"Really? Oops!" The third boy feigned innocence and the quintet laughed again.

"Just ignore those jerks okay, Lee?" Kentsu continued with a spiteful smile. "You know who your real friends are, dontcha Lee? Huh? Dontcha?"

"…95...96...97...98...99..." Lee never responded. He was only glad that the chain link fence between them kept the boys far enough away. And he was also glad that with his back turned to them, the boys couldn't see that the droplets darkening the ground weren't just sweat, but tears as well. 

* * *

><p>It had been this way for as long as he could remember- people running from him in fear. The unwarranted, "Get away from me you freak!" The unchanging glare of contempt every time he passed his very own father. And now as sad, dark rimmed eyes stared back at the tiny redheaded figure in the shop window before him, Gaara couldn't begin to understand just what is was about him that made people hate him so much. To make<em> everyone<em> wish him dead.

He remembered the plummeting sensation he felt when he looked saw that bandaged finger. The rage he felt when he realized that the only person he thought had loved him, had really hated him all along. And now here were these two women, gossiping about him as if he were some freak show.

"You said that's him?" One woman's voice whispered.

"Yeah that's him," her friend whispered back. "He's a **monster**."

Gaara stood with his back to them and gave no indication that he could hear their conversation. They must have felt that they were out of earshot since they stood off to the side about three meters away and the building they stood peeking around blocked their reflections in the shop window-but Gaara could hear every word. He could picture their narrow eyes of hate eyes- eyes that looked at him as if he weren't human. He could imagine how the second woman's lip curled up in a sneer as she looked at him- someone she had never met a day in her life- with pure, utter hatred.

Unmoving, Gaara let the familiar words bore deep into his ears and engulf his entire body. He _was_ a monster. And he was going to let them know that.

"I can hear you," he rasped. The women froze. Now he could see their eyes widen with fear. And he fed on that fear. "Now…would you like me to show you how much of a monster I am?" The women gasped, they started to run, but it was no use.

"Sand coffin." A shriek erupted as the two women found themselves encased in an inescapable tomb of sand that hoisted them up in the air directly behind Gaara.

"Please…" one attempted to breath out, but it was to no avail. Because monsters have no sympathy.

"Sand burial!" With those two words the women were crushed to death. Gaara didn't turn around to see the known outcome. Nor did he once glance at them through the mirror. Throughout the whole process Gaara's eyes stayed locked with his reflection.

He was sick of questioning why. He was sick of trying to change things. He was sick of feeling the one thing that no one imagined he could: pain. So he embraced what they called him. He became what they called him. He became a monster. 

* * *

><p><strong>I know the tone of Gaara's is rather different from the other two, but I was hoping to portray how (unlike the others) he had internalized the bullying and allowed it to define him. I was going to do Gaara before he found out about Yashamaru and when he was still that sad lil sweetie pie haha, but as I started writing I ended up in this direction so I just went with it. <strong>

**Also, I was going to include Naruto cause he would fit awesomely in here, but for some reason I decided to just focus on these three. **

**Review pleasey weasy! Oh and stop bullying! Thanks (x2) ^_^**


End file.
